1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image processing device, an image processing system, a computer readable recording medium, and an image processing method.
2. Related Art
There have been known image processing devices that copy a QR code (Quick Response code) that is one of a two-dimensional code (hereinafter referred to as the second image) on a recording sheet, together with an image written or drawn on an original document (hereinafter referred to as the first image).